After The 100 Year War
by cookiebaby35
Summary: What will they do now the war is over? Will everything work out with their plans?


**I don't own any of these characters, but I wanna play a but with them , is that a crime?**

* * *

So we ended the one hundred year war, now it's time to start rebuilding the world back to peace. But first I think all of us should take a break from all this work, Its been a whole year since Katara and Sokka have seen their family, Zuko needs to go to the fire nation and get use to being the new firelord, Suki is going back to Kyoshi island , Toph wants to go back and rekindle things with her parents, and I haven't figured out what I'm going to do yet.

"Aang you know you can come with me and Sokka back home." Katara said.

"Sweetie I know you keep saying that, but I don't wanna ruin you guys going home and seeing your family."

"But you won't and you are a part of our family Aang, besides where would you go if not back with Sokka and I?" Katara said concerend

"Well I could go back to the southern air temple or something."

"But won't you be lonely, besides if you come with us you'll get to spend time with me yanno your girlfriend."

"You know your right I will go with you guys!"

So they headed to to the northern water tribe

When they made it there everyone was getting them and hugging them saying welcome back!

* * *

So lets go see how Zuko is doing being the new Firelord.

 **ZUKOS POV**

Being firlord is going smoother than I thought, but there has been rumors that I'll end up just like my father. Lets hope those rumors don't become reality.

"Firelord Zuko , you have been very zoned out , perhaps you would like some tea?" Iroh said

"No uncle I'm fine." Zuko said

" Well then alright Zuko let me know if you need something." Iroh said turning around to exit

" Uncle, maybe there is something you can do for me?"

" And what would that be Zuko?"

" Can you tell me what happened to my mother?"

" Ahh your mother was a beauty, but Zuko I was in Ba Sing Sa when your mother disappeared, I came back and was told that she had ran away, and left you and Azula behind I knew she would never leave you guys behind, I always knew something was wrong, I tried to figure out what happened for years but never found anything, sometimes I still look for anything that could help, but still no luck."

" Do you think HE knows what happened?"

" Yes I do, but Zuko I don't think you should go to him, he will try and get into your head , and try to ruin you."

" But I need to figure out what happened to my mother."

"Then I will go, You are the firelord you do not need to be ruined by my brother."

"Thank you Uncle."

" No problem Zuko."

Iroh was kinda nervous to see his brother, he knew that he wouldn't tell him anything about what happened to Ursa, but he couldn't let his nephew go in and see that man , he knows his brother almost better than Azula does. So first he would go see his Niece first, to see if maybe she would tell him anything, to get his brother to talk.\

* * *

Now lets go see how Toph is doing...

 **TOPHS POV**

I'm so scared to see my parents... Will they be happy to see me? Will they be angry with me? Will they accept me ? Will they forgive me? Do they still love me?...

All of these thoughts going through my head, ever since Aang dropped me off here, I've been here for 3 days and I keep going to the doors about to knock, then stop and turn around, but today is diffrent, I need to talk to my parents, it's time They need to hear why I left despite how they may react.

So as shes walking up to the doors the thoughts come rushing to her so she stops , and then she blocks the thoughts out and then knocks on the door, she patiently waited at the door till the door opened , and the servent said miss Biefong come in.

She walks to the living room , she can feel how shocked her parents are to see her, she then feel two arms wrap around her, its her mother, she can feel the tears falling from her mothers face, she then starts tearing up.

"I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay my sweet daughter, I'm just happy to see you my dear."

They then stopped hugging , she then turned to her father , while her mother stepped out .

" Dad I'm sorry, I know you wanted to protect me, but you were hiding me from the world, I never felt like I belonged here, whenever Someone came to speak with you and mom you hid me in a bunker so they wouldnt see me , You could give me anything in the world and I'm grateful, but thats not what I want, I want you to accept me for who I am, I left to be apart of something big, I helped the avatar save the world, And I found myself , I found out stuff that I didn't even know was possible, all the while I missed you and mom, You guys are my parents and you hid me from everybody and tried to mold me into this perfect child, but thats not who I am, And it seems like mom understands that, but you however I'm not sure."

" I'm sorry I don't know who you are, MY daughter would never speak out like this, MY daughter is an inoccent fragile girl."

Toph started to tear up as she started to leave the house, until someone grabbed her arm.

"Toph sweetie don't leave just yet." her mother said

Toph heard her mother walk to the living room and heard her start yelling.

" HOW DARE YOU TALK TO MY DAUGHTER THAT WAY! I WANT YOU GONE NOW! I WILL NOT LET YOU TREAT HER THAT WAY SHE IS OUR DAUGHTER! SO SHE WILL STAY AND YOU WILL BE GONE, CAUSE I NO LONGER HAVE A HUSBAND!"

Toph stood there shocked as she heard her father leave.

* * *

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter I don't know when it will be published, but write a reveiw save it to your favorites and let me know if I should do some more fanfiction for Avatar**


End file.
